Broken Hourse
by judia14
Summary: Mi primer fic de CRISSCOLFER. Pequeñas historia, flashbacks, y experiencias de como la relacion de Darren y Chris comenzo, como todo sin saber habia comenzado con un inoscente Hola y como un corazon encerrado por las paredes seria un poco dificil de conquistar.


Hola a todos ajaj bueno tengo planeando este fic desde hace ya 2 meses y he tenido problema en hacer este primer cpaitulo porque no sabia como hacerlo ._. pero despues me entro algo maravilloso que se llama inspiracion y bueno lo escribi :) Es la primera vez que hago un fic de CRISSCOLFER asi que no sean tan malos conmigo :S les pido profavor que si ven una falta ortografica o si no les gusta como salio una parte o si hay un error haganmelo saber porfavor. Ah y cierto tengo una obsecion fatal asi FATAL con darren criss y con chris colfer y porsupuesto CRISSCOLFER y con klaine y glee. Enserio mi familia ya no me resiste por lo mucho que hablo de ellos. Klaine es todo carajo! con klaine la vida es bella y hermosa ;)

Ok dejare de decir pendejadas y les dejare. Muchas gracias por haber entrado se los agradezco

**Advertencia:** **No hay besos solo uno**. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen sino a ellos mismos (?)

* * *

Cap 1: Down to Earth

_¿Estás ahí? __No te encuentro. Veo tu rostro, observo tus ojos, siento tu piel con la yema de mis dedos. Esta helada al igual que tu alma que se ha mantenido estacionada en el cementerio de las palabras perdidas y los gritos y deseos ahogados. No te encuentras aquí, te has perdido otra vez con la esperanza de poder escapar de la realidad lo más pronto posible._

_Es difícil. Lo sé. Estas en la cima del acantilado contemplando el cielo que está cubierta por una gruesa capa de nubes que no permiten que el solo ilumine el lugar. No había razón para iluminar, ya no existía razón para nada. Abajo se encontraba el profundo océano sus grandes olas chocaban contra las rocas. Se veía tentador._

_Todo paso rápido la razón por la cual habías llegado paso por tu mente y como diapositivas lo demás; el dolor al verla sufrir, los gritos estrangulados, el llanto que nunca nadie noto y las miles de posibilidades de que ella pudiera desaparecer. Quieres saltar. Abres tus brazos, el viento sopla fuerte y te estremeces, la sensación de libertad se sentía tan cerca. Respiras profundo y cierras tus ojos un par de lágrimas escapan. Ya no te importa, estabas harto de ocultar tanta basura en ese pequeño lugar.:_

_Para muchos a tus pies se encontraba el holocausto y el infierno para ti era más que eso: un escape, una…salvación. _

_El sufrimiento acabaría solo debías dar unos pasos y listo. Nadie sabrá lo ocurrido nadie se daría cuenta, el gélido océano se tragaría lo sucedido y tus restos en las profundidades se marchitarían siendo parte de lo que es su eterna historia._

_-¿¡No lo hagas!?- grite, mi voz hizo eco en las esquinas de las montañas- ¿¡No, Christopher!?- las cuerdas vocales se desgarraron de mi garganta. No me escuchaba. Lo perdería. No podía hacerlo, no podía.- ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? Ella te necesita – bajo sus brazos, miro al cielo movio los labios diciendo algo que no pude entender,- no podrá con esto si tu no estas, has estado con ella todo este tiempo para desperdiciarlo de esta manera ¿ Que hay de tu mama o de tu padre o tus abuelos o Brian? estara solo no habra nadie quien lo alimente, quien este ahí para el ¿Qué hay de tu sueño de ser un gran escritor permanecerá en la deriva y se hundirá como todo lo demás? ¿Qué hay con todos los que te rodean los que te aman con todo su corazón y te respetan y te siguen por ser alguien tan inspirador? ¿Qué hay de mi? No puedes hacer esto, no puedes!_

_¿Qué ocurria? Podía decirle millones de cosas pero lo único que conseguía era más silencio y más confusión. No podía detenerlo, queria lanzarme hacia el amarrarlo con una soga y taparle la boca con cinta de embalaje y pegarle el cuerpo con cemente a la tierra para que asi no se le ocurra mas hacer una locura. Sin embargo, no podía encontrarme no podía ver mi cuerpo ni mis pies ni mis manos nada de mi estaba en la Tierra o el mundo- si se podía llamar asi- donde estábamos. Era como si hubiesen despegado mi alma de mi cuerpo o me haya fusionado con la energía de la naturaleza._

_Lanzo un grito que se convirtió en un sollozo, dio un pequeño paso su pie quedo en el aire, se balanceo un poco._

_- ¡Por favor, No lo hagas! ¡Maldita seas Chris!- parecía innecesario_

_Fue rápido, coloco su pie en su sitio dio una pequeña mirada al abismo, miro hacia arriba y le lanzo una última sonrisa rota al cielo con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar por sus mejillas. Retrocedió unos pasos, cerro nuevamente los ojos con fuerza, corrió y pego un salto tan perfecto como los nadadores y luego desapareció. Se escuchó el rompimiento de un cristal que había chocado contra las grandes rocas y las fauces de las olas devorándose los pedazos._

_Lo había hecho….Ya no estaba. Ya nada importaba. Todo había acabado…Todo._

_- ¡Christopher! ¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¡Chris!_

Abrí mis ojos y me levante de golpe, jadeaba y sentía el cuerpo lleno de sudor. Toque mi pecho que revotaba por los latidos rápidos que mi corazón daba.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? Un asqueroso y horrible sueño.

- Dare- una voz soñolienta me llamo. Me estremecí al percatarme de quien se trataba,- ¿Qué ocurre?

-C-chris- me castañeaban los dientes. No pude evitar el bulto que ocupo mi garganta ni el sabor amargo que mi lengua sentía ni las ganas tremendas de abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente.

- Son las tres de la mañana- mascullo molesto al darse cuenta de lo temprano que era. Me tumbe a lado de él, pose mi cabeza en su pecho,- ¿Por qué estas sudando?

No le respondí

- ¿Quieres que prenda el aire?- enrede mis piernas con las suyas sus pies estaban helados.

- Te dará frio – susurre, rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos formando un abrazo

- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- la palabra pesadilla se quedaba corta

No dije nada

- ¿Soñaste con ella?- pregunto de repente. Sabía bien de quien se trataba. Antes de habernos ido a dormir antes de toda esta locura del sueño. Chris en la mañana tuvo una llamada de su madre diciéndole que su hermana había tenido una convulsión. Comenzó a temblar y el celular se le cayó de las manos le pregunte lo que pasaba y la única respuesta que conseguía era esa mirada perdida llena de lágrimas. Tuve que coger el celular y hablar con su madre y ella pues... me conto todo. Había sido en hora buena no uno de los peores ataques, pero si la había dejado inconsciente por un par de horas. Trague en seco al recordar los sollozos rotos de la mama de Chris. ¨No lo dejes solo, Darren. No ahora por favor¨ me pidió.

- No lo sé- alcance a decir

- Trata- me alentó

Trague en seco

- Te suicidabas- dije en un murmullo

Se quedó en silencio y en un suspiro él pregunto:

- ¿Me… suicidaba?

- Yo estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada

- ¿Cómo lo hacía?

- Estabas en un acantilado corriste hacia el borde y bueno ya no estabas.

No dijo nada espere a que lo haga pero lo único que conseguí fue su mano acariciándome el cabello.

- Si te digo algo prometes no desesperarte- no sanaba nada lindo eso

- ¿Depende de qué?

- ¿Lo prometes?- ignoro mi pregunta

- Esta bien. No me desesperare- me arrepentiría, lo sabía

- Tenia 14 años cuando Hannah tuvo uno de sus peores convulsiones, nunca olvidare como temblaba, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y parecía que las costillas se iban a salir de su sitio, se retorcía como si tuviera un animal que trataba de salir de su interior. No podíamos hacer nada. Mi madre, recuerdo que ella tomaba su mano y le susurraba que esto pronto iba a acabar, que debía resistir. Todos lloraban era imposible no hacerlo cuando una niña de apenas 8 años pasaba por eso. La llevamos al hospital, los doctores nos dijeron que le habían puesto una droga que le haría dormir por mucho lo cierto era que trataban de despertar a su cerebro ya que cada vez al tener esa clase de convulsiones se apagaba. Era como el interruptor de cualquier luz se apagaba y se prendía, se apagaba y se prendía. Le dieron un remedio y sus efectos secundarios comenzaron.

Respiro profundo

- Sus huesos se volvieron frágiles, se rompió ambos brazos, las rodillas, el tobillo y las piernas, le salieron escaras alrededor de su boca, y sufría de hemorragia interna- tome su mano, la apretó fuerte.- ¿Puedes imaginar a una niña pequeña rubia con unos ojos grandes y azules, teniendo un bulto morado y amarillento sobresaliendo de su costado?

¿A esa edad sufriendo de esa manera? debería ser un pecado arrebatarle la niñez y la inocencia a un niño.

- Yo….s-siempre he estado junto a ella y se lo mucho que sufre- su voz comenzaba a temblar.- ¿Es difícil, sabes? Verla y no poder hacer nada….Vivo con el miedo de que mi papa me llame y me diga que… ella….

- Oye-me incorpore y me senté. Prendí la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche. Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos, los tenía rojos abundados por las lágrimas, pase mi pulgar por las que se resbalaban por su mejilla. Bese su frente y lo abrase con fuerzas cambiamos de posiciones ahora era el que estaba en mi pecho, pero esta vez esas lagrimas no eran por una ilusión provocada por su mente o una terrible pesadilla. Era su realidad y el temor que vivía todos los días.

- Fui al colegio al pasar dos días. No fue una buena decisión al haber ido. Para mi suerte mis dos único amigos habían faltado- se restregó su cara en contra de mi casa limpiando sus ojos,- entonces ellos aprovecharon. Esos cobardes siempre lo hacían cuando me veían sin nadie era como un bebe guepardo en contra de miles de hienas. Cuanto los odio nunca antes he llegado a odiar tanto en mi vida a alguien- declaro con sinceridad se podía sentir su lengua arder al hablar de ellos.- Ese día escape de ese horrible lugar no me importaba que llamaran a mis padres o el castigo que me iban a dar solo corrí, corrí, corrí y corrí lo que más pude hasta que me topé con el borde de la carretera. No se avecinaba nadie deje mi maleta en suelo y camine hasta estar en la mitad de la calle. Cerré los ojos, oí las llantas y el motor de un carro a toda velocidad aproximarse, la bocina tembló en mis tímpanos al verme. No me moví. Todo me vino a la mente absolutamente todo pero, mis padres y mi hermana ocuparon una parte de esos recuerdos que solo llevaban dolor y lentamente me iluminaron. Me hice un lado al ver que el carro estaba a unos kilómetros cogí mi mochila y regrese a casa.

No podía creer lo que me decía. Mis dedos jugaron con sus cabellos. Lo había hecho al igual que mi sueño un dolor en el pecho me acogeo.

Y pensar que si hubiera pasado eso no lo tendría en estos momentos en mis brazos, y pensar que si no estuviese aquí nunca me hubiese enamorado mejor dicho nunca lo hubiese conocido y pensar que si no estuviese hubiera sido alguien más con sueños rotos con esperanzas nunca respondidas o escuchadas, hubiese sido uno más del montón.

A pesar del temor, el miedo, la aflicción tremenda, él y su familia entera seguía sonriendo aprovechando cada minuto y cada día que tenían con su hija se cuidaban, se respetaban entre sí porque sabían que en cada uno de ellos había un espíritu luchador lleno de ilusiones, de optimismo, de confianza y más importante de perseverancia. No vivían en la oscuridad escondidos de lo que les ocurrirá, ellos lo habían hecho público demostrando que una estúpida enfermedad, el bullying, las continuas peleas, no los iba a derrumbar cada uno había aprendido que de ese duro camino que se llama vida no había vuelta atrás, no había tiempo para lamentarse ni para quedarse mirando al pasado por mucho tiempo, si no, que uno debía salir adelante a pesar de lo difícil que se vuelva y lo fuerte y doloroso que las heridas podían ser porque de esa manera esas heridas serian sanadas y el sufrimiento de alguna u otra manera llegaría a su fin.

- Chris- coloque mi mejilla en su cabeza.- Por favor ten presente siempre esto yo siempre estaré junto a ti estemos o no estemos juntos, tengamos la peor o la más estúpida pelea, este yo en Filipinas y tu aquí. Siempre estaré junto a ti alado tuyo, siempre lo estaré.

Alzo su rostro, sonrió a medias y me dio un pequeño pico en los labios.

- A un que nunca lo diga y me cueste un poco hacerlo; estoy realmente agradecido de haberte conocido y de que seas parte de mi vida.

Lo apreté más a mi cuerpo

- Te amo- rose mi pulgar por su suave mejilla, sentí el calor que se acumulaba en ellas.

- Y yo a ti- musito

Estire el brazo y apague la lámpara recogió el edredón y nos arropo a los dos de nuevo, busco mi mano en la oscuridad entrelazo con la suya.

- Mañana hay trabajo- dije adormilado,- ¿Activaste la alarma?

- Si- respondió con un gran bostezo

- Sera difícil despertarte en la mañana- mis parpados comenzaban a pesar y lentamente el sueño me vencía otra vez

Mañana sería un nuevo día con la misma maldita rutina. Quisiera estar así con él para siempre acurrucados en la gran cama de su habitación fingiendo conseguir calor.

La última conversación, las imágenes de su hermana, un pequeño Chris en la mitad de la carretera y una ya grande en la cima del acantilado me invadieron. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, mi conciencia me repetía constantemente: ¨ El presente es lo que importa, el futuro se descifrara y el pasado es la sombra pisándote los talones. Es nuestra opción atraparla, perseguirla o dejarla ir¨

- Estaré contigo mi ángel como la luna esta siempre para el sol y como la tierra esta para ambos, siempre, siempre…

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aqui MUCHISISISISISISIMASSS GRACIAS enserio significa el mundo para mi si les gusto ponga un review que esta por aqui abajito y si no les gusto tambien pongan un review sobre su odio hacia mi asquerosa escrituro ;)

Pues, veran este capitulo fue inspirado en la hermana menor de Chris colfer que se llama Hannah supongo que muchas ya la conocen. Estaba en youtube viendo entrevista de chris cuando un video sobre la vida de Hannah no queria verlo porque sabia lo que me iba a aparecer pero aun asi lo hice siempre habia tenido curiosidad en la clase de enfermedad que sufre. Es impactante relamente porque a la madre de Chris-Hannah le hacen una entrevista mientras aprecen imagenes. Es mi respeto y le tengo una admiracion tremenda a Karyn( creo que asi se llama la madre de Chris) a su eposo por todo lo que han tenido que pasar y por lo fuerte que han sido en especial a Hannah que es una luchadora y de todo corazon la admiro millon y le deseo lo mejor. No puedo nose porque pegar el lynk :( si quieren ver el video pongan en youtube HANNAH SURVIVAL STORY y el primero que les salga ese es.

Los quiero y gracias por haberlo leido muchas muchas muchas gracias. Hasta la proxima si habra continuacion por si acaso que tengan una buena tarde noche madrugada XOXOXO


End file.
